


Bringing the Christmas Cheer

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Fluff, Presents, oblivious boys, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pack decided to do Secret Santa Stiles was prepared to pull anyone's name, except for the one that he ended up with. Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing the Christmas Cheer

Stiles could barely keep still as he waited for the hat to reach him. Secret santa had been such a great idea, after all the mayhem in the last few weeks something light hearted and fun was just what everyone needed. Originally i had been Lydia’s idea and everyone else had willing jumped on board or been dragged along. He already had so many thoughts about what he could get. For Erica he had the perfect gift, he’d caught Boyd gazing longingly (well okay maybe just admiring) some gadget on the internet last week, as for Isaac-  
  
The hat being thrust into his lap brought him out of his head and he eagerly plunged his hand in, rifling round the few pieces of paper left. This was going to be awesome, seriously. His person was going to love-   
  
Derek.   
  
He’d pulled the alpha’s name. All the thoughts he had and for some reason none of them had included Derek. What the hell was he going to get Derek? Mr- I’ll-live-in-an-abandoned-subway-or -maybe-just-an-apartment-with-a-hole-in-the-wall. Honestly! What did he even like? Besides flashing his eyes and pushing people into things.   
  
“Stiles? You okay man? Who’d you pick?” Scott threw himself against his side trying to catch a glimpse of the paper in his hand. Before he consciously thought about it, the note was balled in his fist and shoved into his pocket.   
  
‘It’s SECRET santa you dork. We’re not supposed to know who’s got who. It needs to be a surprise!”   
  
Luckily Scott just pulled a face and sat back. Now the whole group were giving each other suspicious looks while Derek watched on from the corner in fond amusement. Which was actually how Stiles got his most brilliant idea yet.   
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn’t till later that night, unable to sleep, that he sat down with a notebook open in front of him, determined to brainstorm some ideas. Minutes ticked by slowly as the blank page stared up at him judgmentally . Five minutes turned into thirty. Frustrated he scribbled over the page before flopping back onto his bed. This was terrible. Derek hadn’t even wanted to join in, Lydia had insisted.   
  
That thought got him remembering all the other times the pack just hung out. Derek was always there, usually just watching them fondly. Sure, if someone called him over he’d join in but more often than not he seemed content to just watch them all and revel in the pack. In the feeling of family. It all came to him in that moment. It was the little things that Derek would enjoy. Rather than a book or a new phone.   
  
Which left the problem of how he was going to do this. Just having it all in one day sounded ridiculous. Especially since they were all meeting christmas eve to exchange gifts.   
  
The only logical thing to do would be to give Derek the 12 days of Christmas, Stiles edition.   
  


* * *

  
  
Unfortunately deciding on such a big project didn’t leave him much time to get everything together. With only 2 days till the first gift he decided to start from 12 and make his way down to one. Well. Actually he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to stick to that but honestly it’s not as if anyone was really going to care.   
  
His first idea was to give Derek 12 mince pies, since he’d off handedly mentioned loving them when he was a kid. There he encountered his first challenge. Obviously he couldn’t deliver them himself. Derek would smell it was him in two seconds and that would ruin everything. Briefly considering involving another pack member, he quickly rejected that. They were worse than old people when it came to gossiping and keeping secrets, no way was he having this blabbed around.   
  
He could bribe some random stranger to do it (which was weird). He could douse himself in some gross cologne and just hope it would mask his scent (it probably wouldn’t). Training a monkey to carry them on their backs to Derek was looking like the best option when a commercial for pizza came on the tv.   
  
Feeling like an idiot he called the local bakery that heknew delivered and ordered the pies to be delivered that night. Handing over his card information he stressed the importance of this being an anonymous gift and that his name was not to be mentioned. At all. There was always the added security that at most they’d give Derek his first name, hislegalfirst name. Nobody would recognize it anyway. Everything was going according to plan.

On the tenth day he sent Derek ten tree ornaments. Each was a little frame and contained a picture of one of the pack members (even Peter, as much as he hated to admit it). He knew Derek didn’t have a tree but this might push him in the right direction.   
  
The ninth day he found some wind up toy frogs at the dollar store and sent them. Unfortunately this time he had no way of getting the box to him stealthily. Instead he found an old shirt of Scott’s that had been left in his room and rubbed it all over the box. That night when they had a get together he made a show of finding it outside the door with Allison.   
  
“What is that?” she asked, as he pulled the box from behind the hall plant.   
  
“It was just sitting there,” he shrugged, desperately trying to keep a straight face. “It has Derek’s name on it though. Must be his secret santa early…” Handing the box over to her he opened the door. That way she was the one giving it to Derek and saying they found it outside, preventing Stiles from having to lie and get caught out. Sometimes he surprised himself with his genius.   
  
Except he never got to see his plan being put into motion because as soon as he walked in he was met by a Christmas tree. It was only about four feet, sitting right beside the couch but it was an actual tree. And his decorations were on it. They were the only thing on it actually.   
  
“You got a tree,” he blurted out like an idiot. Cutting off whatever Allison was saying as she handed over Derek’s third gift.   
  
“Yeah my santa got me some ornaments. Figured I should probably put them up,” Derek said shrugging.   
  
“Wait you already got a gift? Then what’s this box?” Allison asked confused, as Isaac and Erica wandered over to see what all the fuss was about.   
  
“I already got two gifts,” he admitted. “So I think this is the third.”   
  
“Wait that’s not fair! We’re only supposed to get one gift,” Scott protested, coming out the kitchen to join the conversation. “Why are you getting so many?”   
  
Derek just shrugged as he moved to put the box away.   
  
“Wait you’re not going to open it?” Erica asked.   
  
“No I’ll open it later,” Derek said and then before anyone could protest, ‘’ come on lets get started.” Erica pouted but didn’t protest as they all took seats and started talking about anything weird that had happened in the last week.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
After that the presents got easier and the days just flew by. Derek got truffles and some little rubber duckies. For the fifth day he got a toy boxing ring, which everyone took turns playing on, laughing and joking. Basically everything after that was just small bits and bobs that he thought Derek would enjoy. In reality he was busy getting his big gift ready. And it definitely took up a lot of time. In fact everyone was wondering where he’d been. He had to keep putting them off with lame excuses about running errands for his Dad.   
  
In actuality he was digging through old school yearbooks, looking for all of the Hale children. All of them were in there, which was surprising considering their eyes did the glowy thing when pictures were taken. Curious, the next time they hung out he’d casually mentioned it. Saying that they’d want to take Christmas pictures, was there any way to do it. Apparently there was a lot of preparation needed for it, there had to be a special camera used yadda yadda. The Hale’s used to have connections in different agencies to help them pass along photos, instead of having to get them taken when necessary. Like for their drivers licenses. Which made sense. Peter also offered to help if any of the wolves were ever in a position where they needed it.   
  
Anyway, he found and copied pictures of all the children. Plus while he was there the librarian had found him looking through the pictures and mentioned that the Hale children would come in every week. A little old lady who seemingly just needed to talk, she told him stories about each of them. How the youngest always left with a massive stack of book, how Laura only ever checked out books about Egypt and Derek’s other sister always got dancing books. Basically she just kept on giving him ideas.   
  
With pictures of all the children acquired he then set his sights on the adults. Which was slightly more difficult. It involves going to his Dad’s work, waiting till a computer was empty and getting into the system. It honestly wasn’t that hard. Some of their drivers license photos were hilarious. Although it felt slightly wrong to do it, he looked up the list of victims from the fire, just to make sure that he’d gotten everyone.   
  
Then he set out to find an artist who did commissions. Obviously he didn’t want anyone in Beacon Hills because that was just asking for someone to find out. He ended up driving three hours, to meet with someone he’d found online. Their portfolio was impressive and their prices pretty reasonable so he considered it worth the trip. He was very specific about what he wanted. How he wanted all of the family members to be, the feeling that he wanted.   
  
After that it was just a waiting game. He’d said it had to be done by the twenty third, but as the day got closer and he didn’t hear back he got more and more nervous. It was right when they were in the middle of a movie that he got the text saying the painting was ready. Heart pounding he raced off, shouting a goodbye over his shoulder, ignoring all the questions thrown after him. 

 

* * *

  
  
Christmas eve and suddenly Stiles wasn’t so sure about his gift. Alright that wasn’t completely accurate, he wasn’t sure about giving it to Derek in front of everyone. It just seemed like such a private thing. Yet he knew if he tried to get out of it, nobody was going to let him off the hook. So he wrapped it carefully, writing fragile on the paper with sharpie, so no one would accidentally smash it. That would be just his luck.   
  
Later when they were opening their presents, Stiles’ sat untouched in front of him as he watched Derek carefully. Around him everyone was tearing open their packages, trying to guess who they were from. The moment Derek opened his gift, all the wolves went quiet.  
  
“What you got there Derek?” Isaac asked, going for casual and missing by a long shit. Worst of all was Stiles couldn’t get a read on his expression at all. Was it good? Had he made a terrible mistake? Peter walked up behind Derek and just sort of froze, eyes glazing over.   
  
“It’s… it’s a picture of my family,” he finally managed to answer, tearing his eyes away long enough to tilt it so everyone could see. It really was amazing. Well worth the money that he’d forked over for it. In the picture everyone was laughing and smiling. They were sprawled out on the grass and it looked as if someone had caught them all off guard.   
  
Carefully leaning it against the couch, Derek got up and pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight enough to almost suffocate him but he didn’t protest just sank into the embrace. Seconds ticked by and finally the tension was broken by Scott speaking up.   
  
“Well that just makes all of our gifts look bad,” he joked weakly. Everyone laughed as Derek pulled back, hesitated a second, then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Nobody mentioned it and Derek just smiled at him gently before they went back to the festivities, everyone asking him about the people in the picture.   
  
This might not have been exactly what he imagined but it was perfect. And Derek had kissed him! They weren’t in a good place to get in a relationship right at that moment, he knew that much. Derek had to know about his massive crush on him, everyone did, and he’d just given him hope. There was something there and maybe some day soon they could explore that. As for right now he was surrounded by his family and well, everything was perfect.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
